


An Apology-Date

by Literaria88



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaria88/pseuds/Literaria88
Summary: One-shot. Lucifer and Chloe make up after a small fight. Mostly fluff.





	An Apology-Date

Lucifer looked at Chloe, with that usual air of Luciferness about him.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I said 'Kiss me'!"

"Why would I kiss you?"

"Because I know you want to."

"No, I don't."

"It's quite natural, Detective. No need to be ashamed."

"You're not gonna stop, are you?"

"No."

"This is a public place. Not happening."

"So you do admit that you're attracted to me!"

"I admit nothing of the sort."

"Why don't we do this in private?"

"We are NOT doing anything in private!"

"Well, pick one, Detective, public or private?"

"Neither."

"But at some point, you have got to pick one, Detective and I'm hoping it's the latter."

"You're a private person, huh?"

"Seems like that. But not very. Just about things regarding love-making.  
I like my privacy there. So, you in?"

"No, I don't wanna 'make love' to you."

"A quickie, perhaps?"

"Oh God, just stop talking, will you?"

"Why are you dragging Dad into this? Ugh, I don't even want to think about it now."

"Good. You know what, I'm gonna bring up God when I want you to shut up."

"He already tried that and seems like he lost."

"Last time I checked it was the proud and ambitious 'Lucifer' who was cast to Hell and 'God' who won the battle", she didn't continue, the angry and hurt look on Lucifer's face was enough for her to understand that she'd said something REALLY stupid.

"Oh come on now, you can't be that sensitive, Lucifer."

Holy Shit. Wtf was wrong with her?

"I..I'm sorry...I just...I was just trying to mess with you..."

"Seems like you've won."

He wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Hey, don't say that..."

"Chloe, the last thing I need now is a trip down memory lane that accentuates my grand fall....And for You to be the one saying it...."

"You never break character, do you?"

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!  
WTF IS WRONG WITH HER STUPID MOUTH???!!!

"And you NEVER even try to believe me, do you? I trust and respect you and I hope for the same thing in return...But you know what...Maybe it's just too much for you to give...."

"Lucifer, I'm sorry..I was way out of line..I'm sorry..I never meant to hurt you..."

"It doesn't matter...What's done is done...Just...Leave me alone for a bit."

A bit. Ouch.

And she didn't hear from him that day. 

Or the next.

And the next.

A bit, indeed.

"Uh...Lucifer, it's me, Chloe...Look, can we talk? I'm sorry, Okay? I never knew it was such a sensitive topic....You know what, I should've realized....I...We need to talk...Please call me when you're free."

She shoved her phone into her pocket.

He wasn't even attending her calls.

"154 voice messages. Crazy, right? I really hope you call me back...I'm sorry, Lucifer, but if there's anything that I can do to make it up to you for being such an ass towards you, I will do it...No matter what it is..No matter how embarrassing it is...Just say the word...But, please...This Not- Responding-To-My-Calls thing hasn't been going too well for me...So, yeah....Bye."  
Lucifer sighed at the end of the voicemail and got himself a drink from his bar.

.....................................

"Oh, just call her already. Don't behave like there's a stick up your ass for such a silly thing!"  
Linda frowned at him while going through their text messages.

###"Hey, you there??"

"Lucifer, can I meet you?"

"It's fine if you don't wanna see me but at least call me."###

"Lucifer, what you're doing is pure cruelty."

"Mmm....I...I don't want to do this....But I can't call her..."

"Why not?"

"Because...Linda....She..I..I don't want her to see me the way I am...Weak and defeated...I still have some pride left."

"Wait, so she is suffering because of your ego problem?....Look...Just think from her perspective for once...What would you do if Chloe wasn't attending your calls because she got butthurt by something offensive you said? Has she ever done that to you? Would she ever do that to you?"

"No. But my point still stands. I don't want her to think that"

"That what? That you were defeated by God in a rebellion? So what? The past is in the past, Lucifer. The part where you really succeed is when you accept your limitations and challenge them so you can improve yourself for eternities to come."

"Hh....Well, Thank you, Linda. I will most certainly...."

"Think about calling her?"

"I will most certainly meet her and talk to her."

"That's great, Lucifer...I'm happy you actually listened to me for once."

"When do I not listen to you, Doctor?"

"Do you REALLY wanna take that lane, Lucifer? You know I'll win."

.......................................

"Bye, Trixie! Bye Dan. See you on Sunday!"

"Bye, Mommy!"

"Bye, Chloe."

The father-daughter duo left and she already missed her little girl.

Her offspring.

She let out a defeated sigh and a wary smile.

That's what Lucifer called her daughter. Offspring.

Everything seemed off about that man but she liked him anyway. So did her spawn.  
And now it seemed like he was completely out of their lives.

So, yeah, she wasn't expecting the very man to be giving her a hug ten minutes later.

By the time the third knock hadn't even started to sound loudly, she'd reached the door expecting her little munchkin to pick up whatever she'd forgotten at home.

Her mouth and eyes opened wide as she saw the 6 ft. 3 in. tall man look expectantly and a little cautiously at her, his right hand nervously clutching a bouquet of roses.

She slowly smiled at the man and let him in, placing a kind hand on his wary shoulders.

"How have you been, Detective?", he flashed her a 1000 Watt smile.

"Wow. You abandon me for 3 whole days, ignore my calls, and...now you just show up in my apartment and ask me how I've been...like nothing happened!.....But...But...I...uh..I know you were...hurt by what I said...It's really good of you to drop by....I...I just...I don't know whether to hug you or to hit you."

"A little bit of both will suffice, Detective. But I'd rather you hug me than hit...Because, well...you know...I don't like being hit...against my will atleast."

He earned an eye roll from her.

"If you're that confused, I can think of something that will help you decide what to do to me."

"Yeah, no, Thanks."

"Oh, come on, Detective, surely you like nightclubs."

"What? Oh...you meant...oh...okay..."

Lucifer let out a chuckle.

"My, my, Detective! You have an excellent mind! A rather dirty one too!"

"Shut up...So...Does this mean..that we forget that wretched conversation ever happened?"

"Well, yes and no...Because now I can be sure you won't do that to me again.....You won't, right?"

"I WON'T EVER....I thought I'd lost you forever, Lucifer...But hey, who am I kidding, eh?"

"Indeed...So you ready?"

"For what?"

"The hug you promised."

"Haha! I did not promise anything."

"Oh, come on, Detective! Let's make up for three days of abandonment and separation...."

"I'm glad you didn't say 'make out'."

"Are you sure about that?"

And without a warning, he gave her a warm and long hug and even lifted her up bridal style and did a small waltz, leaving her on the couch laughing and breathless after two spins.

"Lucifer, what WAS that?", she could barely contain her breath.

"My version of an apology for behaving like a baby."

"A very lively and cheerful one indeed."

"Thank you."

"Take a seat...Uh...Do you wanna chat or watch a movie or anything?"

"Uh..No...I have other plans."

"Oh..."

"How could you forget? I had mentioned it earlier..."

"Nightclubs...LUX?..I'm not drinking, Lucifer."

"No?"

She thought for a long second.

"Well, if by doing that I can make it up to you for being such an asshole to you....then count me in. Are there a lot of strippers in LUX today?"

"No, not LUX. Not a real nightclub...Your version of fun."

"What do you mean?"

"A French Restaurant. Candle light dinner. In a Gazebo, near a lake. Stars in view. A piano in range. Expensive wine. Roses everywhere. Maybe a dance or two....Shall I go on?"

She gaped at him after letting out a surprised giggle.

"Seriously, this would mean a lot to me, Detective...."

"What??!!! You actually arranged this? For me? This is how I should apologize? That's beautiful, Lucifer!"

"Oops, I almost forgot. Detective...Uh...No....  
Chloe, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, yes...I would love to.....But you don't have to do anything of the sort...Lucifer, if you ordered pizza and called it a date, I would be more than happy!"

"So, should I cancel this?"

"Are you crazy? No....I mean it's already all planned....And it's like a teenage dream of mine come true...."

"Very well, then. Go get dressed, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited that Netflix picked up Lucifer. #Lucifersaved❤


End file.
